


So, Who Would You Have Chosen?

by miracle_writing



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also the girls show up for a second at the end lol, retelling of it, ski trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracle_writing/pseuds/miracle_writing
Summary: After a fun day at the ski resort, the boys find themselves lost in the amiss of a bitter snowstorm; forcing them to spend the night in an abandoned cabin. While Kanji and Teddie fall asleep, Yu and Yosuke have a heart to heart.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	So, Who Would You Have Chosen?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader! I had to absolutely write a story about my first persona 4 ship! I absolutely adore Souyo and love their dynamic so much! This of course takes place on the ski trip. It's almost like a retelling if you will, though I still used little bits of the actual game for the dialogue. So I hope you like it!
> 
> *P.s: This is dialogue-heavy! But it's great dialogue, I promise <3

"Well, that's it. We're doomed."

What started as a trip full of joyous fun and everlasting memories turned into a hellish nightmare. The four boys found themselves stranded in the amiss of a bitter snowstorm. 

“Maybe we should've gone left then?” Yu asked, placing his thumb and index finger under his chin.

Kanji had a solemn look on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck to answer Yu’s question. “I don’t know senpai. Goin’ left probably woulda ended us at the same spot. We can’t see a damn thing with this storm.” 

“D-dude...a-are you guys seriously trying to decide whether we s-should’ve gone left or not?!” Yosuke was shivering, wrapping his arms tightly around his torso in an attempt to warm himself. “W-we’re gonna die if we don’t f-find some shelter soon!”

The blizzard began to pick up even faster within the minute of their banter. 

“I can’t believe I won’t be able to spend the last of my moments surrounded by beautiful ladies.” Teddie pouted. The bear stared at the snow-covered ground with a somber expression on his face before looking up at Yu, “Sensei, I am too young to die!” 

Yu gave the bear a reassuring pat on his costume. “Don’t worry Teddie, no one is going to die. But Yosuke is right. We need to find shelter quick.” 

“H-hey guys! Look over there!” Kanji exclaimed, pointing frantically at the distance, “T-there’s a cabin!” 

Yosuke looked up at the taller boy, exhaling a sigh of defeat. “Oh great, h-he’s lost it. I told you guys we were d-doomed.”

Kanji grunted, annoyed by his senpai’s retort. “Open yer freakin’ eyes n’ look!” 

With that, the other three boys all turned their heads towards the direction that Kanji was pointing at. Sure enough, there was a decent-sized cabin that seemed sturdy enough to withstand the storm. 

“Oh wow Kanji-chan! Looks like you're more perceptive than you look!” Teddie beamed at the sight of the cabin. 

“H-hey! What’s that s-supposed to mean?!!” 

Teddie ignored Kanji’s question, instead deciding that this would be the perfect opportunity to recite a poem of his. “When night falls, the phone line gets cut, and one by one the inhabitants die by the fireplace poker…”

“That’ll be the least of our worries...” Yosuke interjected, shaking his head as he looked back at the cabin. “Look, we can’t stay in the snow like this! Let’s get over there, quick!” 

* * *

The cabin was made out of wood and seemed old and dusty. The corners of it were cluttered with all sorts of knickknacks such as shovels and boxes. It wasn't the ideal place to be in, but it beat being out in the bitter depths of a snowstorm. 

“Alright look, we need to call someone to help us out. So….” Yosuke trailed off, staring intently at both Kanji and Teddie, hoping that they would catch his drift. 

Teddie decided to avoid eye contact with him, opting to anxiously whistle while swaying his bear costume left and right. “Well.... you see Yosuke, I actually don’t have my phone on me.”

“Sorry, Yosuke-senpai…” Kanji also decided to not make eye contact with the Junes prince. 

“What do you mean you don’t have your phones?! That’s the whole point of cellphones… you know… to have it with you!” Yosuke shot up, flaring his arms out. 

“Who the hell would I call? We're all hanging out with each other anyway.” Kanji retorted, “And if I knew we were gonna be lost… maybe I would’ve decided to bring it!” 

“Ugh, you know what, forget it. I’m calling Chie.” Yosuke flipped his phone open, ready to dial the numbers to his friend’s cell phone. Only to discover that his phone’s battery was dead, much to his dismay. 

“It’s dead.” Yosuke sighed as he placed his phone back into his pocket. 

“And you were given’ us shit for not havin’ our phones.”

“That is completely diff- you know what, nevermind.” Yosuke groaned a sound of irritation before crossing his arms and turning his head towards Yu. A glint of hope twinkling in his eyes. “So partner..?”

Yu reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone. He flipped it open and stared at the screen for a few seconds before closing it and placing it back in his pockets. “There’s no signal,” Yu informed the group. 

Just like that, that hint of hope in his eyes was lost. “Well, that’s it. It’s hopeless.” 

“I-It’s F-f-freezing!” Teddie whined and trembled vigorously from the cold. 

“Okay guys, we can’t lose hope. This cabin is filled with all types of stuff. All we will need is some newspapers and matches to start a fire.” Yu said as he examined the cabin for any semblance of the items he had mentioned. 

“Alright! Now that’s my senpai!” Kanji excitedly ran over to the corner of the cabin to aid in the search for newspapers and matches. 

“Sensei is always so cool!” Teddie exclaimed, also joining in the effort. 

Yosuke chuckled as the two boys joyously said their praises about their leader. Yosuke walked over to Yu, who was now bent down, shuffling through items in a wooden chest on the floor. He placed a hand on his shoulder, “Leave it to my partner to be the level headed one of the bunch.” 

Yu turned his head slightly, just enough for his peripheral vision to catch Yosuke, then flashed him a sincere smile. “Well someone had to be the reasonable one here.” 

Yosuke could feel his cheeks heat up. It was a mystery to him how Yu was the only person that could invoke that type of reaction out of him. “H-hey, I could be reasonable too, you know.” 

“Of course, Yosuke.” Yu still had that soft, small smile on his face. That smile that Yosuke could not miss because it was a rare occurrence. So when it happened, he made sure to catch it. 

Yu carefully lifted himself from his kneeling position, holding a small box of matches in one hand and a bunch of crumpled up newspapers in the other. “I found some.” He turned towards the direction of the hearth that was placed in the middle of the cabin. “How about you guys? I got some matches, but I don’t think the newspaper I have will be enough to start a large enough fire for the four of us.” 

Kanji turned around, making his way towards the two second years. “Nah, I ain’t find a thing on my end. How bout you Ted?” 

With his hands behind his back, Teddie strutted his way across the cabin to meet up with his companions. He jumped to a stop and stared at the three eagerly. “Well lucky for you guys, I might have found a little something.” 

“Alright, Teddie. Enough games, do you have anything or not?” Yosuke asked, crossing his arms. He was practically demanding an answer from the bear. 

“Fine, fine. Pooey, Yosuke you're no fun.” Teddie revealed the large pile of newspapers he found during his search. 

“Great job Teddie. Now, all we have to do is start the fire.” Yu said as he held out the match towards Yosuke. 

“Dude, why me?” 

“Well, you were the only one not helping us search. Instead, you decided to spend the time in my company.” Yu hit Yosuke with that same smile,  _ damn him _ . How could he possibly argue? 

“Alright, alright.” Yosuke snatched the box of matches out of Yu’s hand, “Alright Kanji, put the newspaper in the hearth so I can light them up.” 

“Leave it to me.” Kanji gathered up the newspaper and put them inside. Afterward, Yosuke took a match and lit it before flicking it onto the newspaper. The fire was not as large as they’d hope, but it was something. The four friends decided to sit around the fire; with Yosuke taking a spot next to Yu of course. 

They sat in silence for a long moment, just watching the flames dance, until Teddie spoke up in a somber tone. “I can’t believe you’re actually leaving sensei.” 

Yosuke snapped his head up from the fire. _ That’s right _ , the whole point of this trip was to make all the memories they could before Yu left. Yosuke knew that Yu wasn’t going to be in Inaba forever, but he couldn’t help but feel an unfamiliar emptiness in his heart. Yosuke decided to shake off this feeling and put it in the back burner. Of course, he was gonna miss his friend, they all would. But how come for him, it hurt a little more so? 

“Yeah, thinkin’ about it is kinda bummin’ me out too,” Kanji said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Yu watched the two boys sulk in their spots at the thought of him being gone. A light chuckle escaped from his lips, “Don’t worry guys. That’s not until another month from now. And even then, I still will always come back to visit you guys.” 

“Yeah, but still....” The silence returned for a few more moments, before once again being disrupted by the Junes mascot.

“I bet we’ll freeze here… Come tomorrow morning, we’ll just be lumps of ice…” 

Yu looked at the bear with a sympathetic expression, “We can’t give up Teddie. Tell you what, how about the three of you get some rest. I’ll be sure to stay up to make sure the fire doesn’t go out on us.” 

“Hey man, I can’t let you stay up all night,” Yosuke exclaimed, holding out his hands to feel the warmth of the fire. “You’ve done a lot for us already, no need to sacrifice your sleep for us too. How about I watch over the fire tonight.”

“Yosuke…” Yu whispered. He turned his head to look Yosuke in the eye, “Are you sure?” 

It was Yosuke’s turn to smile back at him. “Positive. Now you guys get some sleep.” 

* * *

The cabin was silent, apart from the flickers of the flames and the soft snores of Teddie and Kanji. The blizzard seemed to die down, turning into a light snowfall. All Yosuke could see from the cabin window when he looked up were snowflakes, slowly trickling down. He reverted his attention back to the flames and curled himself into a ball, letting his eyes be entranced by the dancing flames. 

As he watched the sparks from the flames fly into the air ever so slightly, his mind wandered to their earlier conversation.  _ Yu was really leaving _ . Yosuke hugged his legs tighter as he buried his chin between his knees. 

Yu, a boy he had only met for almost a year now, felt like someone he’s known for ten and honestly- he wanted to keep knowing him. Yosuke wanted to keep asking about exams, or their plans for their next outing or exploration into the Tv world, to know about his home life and if he ever experienced something similar to him, to ask about what he plans he had for the college he wanted to attend - if any, to continue asking about the future and ask if he could be apart of it too-

Yosuke shook his head.  _ He's my friend _ . This is what he told himself whenever he thought about Yu. Yosuke wasn't sure if he could pinpoint the exact moment he started to develop deeper feelings for his friend, but he knew they had been growing for quite some time. Every moment where he had felt angry, weak, hurt, or vulnerable; Yu has always been there to help him out. He was there when he had to face his shadow, he was there to defend him against those two irritating Junes girls, he was there to hold and comfort him when he broke down at the riverbank.

_ Yu has always been there.  _

_ Now what's going to happen when he's not?  _

Yosuke lifted one of his hands and lightly brushed his cheekbone with his glove's fingertips. He could feel his cheeks burning up. He shook his head again, this time trying to push out the thoughts of the silver haired boy. God, he hated how pathetic he felt and more so hated the fact that only Yu could have this effect on him. 

Yosuke let out a grunt of frustration as he ran a hand through his hair. He glanced at Teddie and Kanji who were both fast asleep. He was envious of how peaceful they looked, maybe if he went to sleep also, he would be free of all these embarrassing thoughts. 

But before he could move, he heard the sound of jackets ruffle. Yosuke turned his head in the direction of the sound, only to lock eyes with the same boy that has been plaguing his mind.

Yu was lying down and his head was propped up by his hand. "The blizzard seemed to have passed. I'm surprised you haven't fallen asleep yet."

Yosuke looked away, reverting his gaze back to the fire. "Well having a near-death experience doesn't make me want to go sleep anytime soon."

Yu sat up, bringing himself closer to the hearth. "Huh, is that right?" The tone in Yu's voice was a familiar one to Yosuke.

_ How is he able to know that I'm lying?  _

"So Yosuke, tell me, why aren't you asleep yet?" 

Yosuke hesitated for a moment, before sighing. No matter what he tried to say, Yu was going to get the truth out of him one way or another. 

"Guess the guys said it before, but I just can't believe you're leaving us." 

"Hm." Yu hummed, repositioning himself so that he was facing Yosuke. "Well, you did know I was here for only a year." 

"Yeah I knew…. It's just…." 

"It's just what?" Yu cocked his head so that he could make eye contact with his friend, but Yosuke was too fixated on the flames to look back at him. 

At this point, Yosuke wanted to make himself seem as small as possible. He held onto his legs tighter, gripping on his camo snow pants. 

"I just don't know what I'll do when you're gone." His voice was quieter, softer. It made him feel weak, but if anything, it was comforting to know that he was speaking to Yu, who've seen him in much worse conditions. 

"Well Yosuke, sure you do. You can still go to school, work at Junes, visit-" 

"That isn't what I meant!" Yosuke huffed, shooting up before turning his head towards the ground. 

"So what did you mean?" 

"I mean… I don't know what to do without you." Yosuke took a quick glance at Yu, but all the silver-haired boy did was stare, not saying a word. Yosuke took that as a cue to continue, "I know it's pathetic and I know it's selfish to not want you to go since you already got your family and stuff back home. But I can't help but think about how much you've helped me and been by my side..." 

Yosuke felt like his mind was moving at a hundred miles per second, being constantly thrown with all different kinds of thoughts and words to say. He exhaled, trying to gather his thoughts into one conscious stream of words. 

"Listen, there's a reason I call you my partner. Growing up, I didn't have a lot of real friends. Just fake jerks that only ever used me for a laugh or to get a favor out of. Then moving to Inaba- I just felt like my life just couldn't get any worse and I felt like that for a good while…. Until I met you. You've changed me in ways I didn't know I needed to be changed. Helped me see life in a new light and myself in a new way… I never knew I had such heat in me." 

Yosuke finally mustered up the courage to look at Yu. He could feel his cheeks on fire and he knew Yu could see his intense blushing. But hiding his face was the last thing on Yosuke’s mind though. He was putting all his emotions out in the open, so why try to cower away now? He locked eyes with those grey eyes of his, before softly speaking again.

"So please… don't go… I like you." 

Yu stared at him with an expressionless look on his face. Yosuke couldn't tell what to make of it.  _ Was he shocked? Angry? Confused? Happy? _

There was a brief moment of silence before Yu broke the eye contact to stare back at the fire. "You know Yosuke, I haven't told you much about myself." 

Yu was right, now that Yosuke thought about it. He actually didn't know much about Yu’s past, but he was more than eager to learn. Yosuke didn't say a word, hoping that he knew that was a cue to continue. 

Yu understood that silent agreement, nodding before continuing his story. "My parents were never really around. They always were traveling, barely ever making any time to go with me to parent-teacher conferences or soccer practices. So when I would go to school and try to make friends to ease the loneliness, it became even more difficult because they didn't really want to be friends with me." 

Yosuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. He did not think it was possible for someone as cool and well-composed as Yu Narukami, the only person he knew that held multiple personas, to have a moment in life where he was also hurt and vulnerable. But then again, he was human like the rest of them. 

"You can imagine the hurt I felt when they said they'd be going away for a whole year and I would have to go to the outskirts of Japan, in a town I never even heard of to live with an uncle I barely even remembered." Yu chuckled at the thought of all of it. "This is all to say, we are more similar than we would like to think. The way I view my life has changed because of all of you. I was afraid I would always be alone. So when I hear you call me partner, I know that's not true. I won't be alone. And another thing that I know…" 

Yu trailed off, facing his partner once again. A small smile formed on the corner of his lips, "Is that I like you too." 

Yosuke was stunned. He was sure his cheeks couldn't get anymore redder. "S-seriously? Since when?!"

"Since I told those girls at Junes to shut up. I never usually talk to girls that way, but I couldn't stand the way they were treating you." 

Yosuke couldn't help but laugh. "Dude, you're so unpredictable, you know that?" 

Yu scooted over to place his hand on Yosuke’s. "I know, and you probably wouldn't want me any other way." 

"You got that right. Now let's try to get some sleep so we can try to find help in the morning." 

"Right, also Yosuke?" 

"Yeah partner?" 

"Remember the group date cafe?" 

Yosuke rolled his eyes, "Dude, don't even remind me." 

"Wait, but I'm curious. Between me, Yukiko, and Chie, who would you have chosen to date?" 

Yosuke became quite flustered at the question, "Dude you should already know the answer by now!"

"Yeah but I want hear you say it."

"Ugh… Okay fine. I was gonna choose you okay!" Yosuke groaned, "Now can we  _ please _ get some sleep?"

Yu chuckled, proud that he finally got Yosuke to admit who he would've chosen. "Of course. Good night Yosuke."

* * *

The next morning the girls bust through the cabin door, surprised to see that the guys were all still fast asleep. 

"Oh thank goodness they still have their clothes on." Rise said with a sigh of relief. 

This statement confused Yukiko as she placed an index finger on her chin and shot the idol a puzzled look. "Why would they have their clothes off?" 

"Ugh, do I really have to explain?" Naoto scoffed. 

"Oooohoooo I am so getting a picture of this. Oh I'm never gonna let Yosuke live this one down!" 

The three girls all turned their heads to see what's gotten their sporty friend to be so amused. 

There laid Yu and Yosuke. Yu's arm was wrapped around Yosuke’s torso as Yosuke was leaning against him with his hand gently placed on Yu's chest. 

"Maybe we should wake them up?" Yukiko asked thoughtfully.

"Of course we're gonna wake them up. But not until I get all the pictures I can!" 

With that, Chie took several pictures from all different angles.

The girls eventually woke up the guys and Yosuke knew Chie would have something to blackmail him with. But he guessed it was worth it if it meant he could be with Yu. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This story has been in queue for a minute, so I recently had a burst of inspiration to actually finish it, and I'm glad that I did.  
> I love the characterization of Yu in the manga as well as his fear's expressed in the anime, so I used this as a basis for his character for this story! I did enjoy writing this story very much and I hope you enjoyed reading it as well! Well until next time, bye ~Miracle


End file.
